The Depths of Love
by YukixVampire
Summary: this is about a half human, half mermaid that has a past with fai. they fall in love as kids. i'm bad with summerys sorry, this is FaixOc
1. prologe

**The Depths Of Love Prologe**

_ok in this story is about a lonely princess that had met fai as a little girl and she hasn't since she was 8, she's half mermaid and has a strong magic power that can heal and prodict the future. she live in our world so that there can be I-pods, computers, etc., she's been 16 for about 100 years because of her magic, and she totally hates being a theme song for this story is Love Story by Taylor Swift and it will appear in the story alot._

proflie:  
Name: Chou (means butterfly) "aqua" Shimizu (means pure water)  
Gender: Female( duh)  
Age: looks 16 really 116 (because of her magic)  
Looks: Dark blue hair, did have light purple eyes, now hasAqua-marine blue eyes.  
Family: mother(dead), King Ashura (her father, living).  
Personality:Shy, depressed, caring , loving  
Hobbies: playing guitar and panio, singing, swimming, reading.  
Species: Half mermaid(on her father's side) Half human (on her mother's side)  
About Chou: From the ages of 4-8 she would traval to different worlds with her mother for meeting because her father couldn't go or didn't want to. she's been to Clow-country, Nihon and Celes. She met Fai when she was 6 her mother made her sit beside him but all she did was read (twilight, she was really smart for 6) and the first thing Fai asked her was what she was reading and when Chou's light purple met Fai's sappire blue eyes it was love at first sight for both of them and for the next 2 years they had became the best of friends , when Chou was 8 hermother said that it would be the last time that she and Fai would see each other, Fai pulled something out of his pocket ( oh i forgot Fai looks 4 years older then Chou) and he said " Chou I promiseyouthat we will meet agian" , to keep his promise he gave her a gold chained sappire necklace. and that was that. that night in her home world her mother read Chou'spalm (yeah Chou's mom is a palm reader) and what it said wasthat she would see Fai agian but not for a long time and that she would not be a princess but a castle gaurd, then 10 minutes after the reading her maother was killed and Chouinherited her mother's power. oh if your wondering how Chou meets Fai again,Fai lands in a different world the Syaoran and the others.  
~ storystart~ Chou' veiw  
I was walking home to the castle from school listening to Love story by TaylorSwift on my purple I-pod, when I saw someone with blonde hair and my necklace Fai gave me when I was a kid starts to glow and I said to myself no it can't be unless he litrally meant that we would meet again and when he was near by it would start to glow. So I ran over to the person andas soon asI saw theperson's faceI started to crybecauseI was so happy to see him. I noticed that he was asleep so I gently woke him up.  
" Fai wake up it's mePrincess Chou" I said  
" Princess Chouis thatreally you or am I still asleep?" he asked  
" Fai it's really me I still have the sappire necklace you gave me the last time we saw each other"I said  
" You can't still be alive I gave the necklace to PricessChou over a hundred years ago" he said  
" Open your eyes and see who I am" I said  
As I watched Fai open his eyes I noticed that there was something different about him but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
" Princess Chou it can't be you, you shouldn't even be here still" he said in shock  
" I'm here because before my mother was killed she gave me her magic is one reason and the other I'll show you because you'll never believe me if I tell you" I said  
" Try me" he said sitting up  
" Well I'm half-mermaid" I said  
" Really so I'm guessing your even more beautiful as a mermaid" he said  
" Yeah I guess" I said with a blush  
" Well could I see you?" heasked  
I nodded, helping him up and dragging him into the forest where there's a "lake" and my home (castle).  
" Well my castle is here too" i said  
" Wow you live on a lake?" he asked  
" Yeah, and I'll be right back I have to go tell father thatI'm having someone over" I said diving into the water.  
when I was swimming home I said to myself " he back mum you were right". andI swearI heard my mother say " aren't I always right my sweet little butterfly" . I'm still wondering why she calls me her little butterfly. Finally the castle came into view and I in throught the under water door to my father's room.  
" Father do you think I could have an old friend come over for a little while?" I asked  
" Is he a prince?" my Father asked  
" Last time I checked and he's a human" I said  
" Ok he can stay with us for a little while" he said  
" Oh thank you daddy you don't know how much this means to me" I said giving him a hug  
As soon as I sent a human maid up to make upa room for Fai in the top part of the castle, I went to get him and I swam as fast as I could. I was goingso fast that whenI got to the surfaceI flew into the air and fell back down into the water.  
" So by the size of yoursmile I guessing it's a yes?" he asked  
I nodded and said "I hope you don't mind getting wetcause the only way to get to the castle is to swim"  
" I don't mind gettting wet or swimming but how far is it away from here?" he asked  
" Oh about 50 miles north of here" I mumbled  
" 50 miles I don't think I can swim that far" he said  
" Didn't worry, you'll be riding on my back there" I said  
"Ok" he said a little nervous  
" Fai get in the water and trust me, my father did the same thing for my mom" I said  
" how sweet of him and I do trust you" he said getting in the waterand grabbing my neck  
" hold on tight" I said  
After about 10 minutes we were at the castle and I swam over the steps so that Fai could get out of the water. then i used my magic to go back to normal and we went inside.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Depths Of Love Chapter 1**

_ok i just realised that this is a weird twist on the stoy romeo and juliet well because this story's theme song is love story by taylor swift and don't worry the story has a happy ending. and oh yeah enjoy! and i forgot to metion chou's father was having a meeting at the castle and well fai became chou's "date" to it and fai doesn't even know that chou can sing so it's gonna be an intresting chapter._

~Chou's veiw~  
When me and Fai got into to the castle the first thing Fai noticed was that on the main floor there is about ankle deep water and he gave me a look.  
"Fai remember this castle is after all sitting in the middle of a lake" I said  
"Oh right I forgot" he admitted  
"Oh yeah I forgot to mention that my father looksthe same as the king Ashura from your world and relax he hasn't killed anyone yet.....but I this he was the person that killed my mother or that he hired someone to and if I find out that he had something to do with my mother's death I'm gonna be the one to kill him" I said 'that bastard' I said in my head as I punched the wall.  
" Whoa calm down and wait how did you know that the king Ashura from my world killed alot of people?" he asked  
" I got my mother's power to see the future" I said  
" Oh " he said  
" Anyway we have to get ready for a meeting tonight andI was wondering if you would mind possing as my date for tonight?" I asked him  
" No I don't mind " he said  
" Ok now folow me" I said  
As I was dragging him to his room so he could get ready and I went to my room andI had to put on my favorite dress.

(it looked like this exepet it was light blue and gold [and this is the dress taylor swift wears in love story])  
It took awhile to get my hair and make up and get me into my dress cause it was a corset dress.  
~2 hours later still Chou's veiw~  
When I came out of my room I saw Fai waiting for me and I couldn't believe how good he looked. He looked up and saw me and I swear I saw him blush.  
" Chou you look beautiful " he said  
" Thank you, you look nice tonight too " I said taking his hand.  
" Come father will be mad if were later" I said  
" What's with the princess act all of a sudden?" he asked  
" I am acting like this because if I didn't father will be very angry with me and speaking of that you better be one your best behavor so that you can make a good first impresstion on father." I said dragging him to the meeting  
" I will be don't worry" he promised  
" Good" I said  
When we reached the doors to the meeting I heard someone annouce " princess Chou and her date for the evening"  
" thats our que" I said  
I watched the doors open and me and Fai walked our seats and then my father asked, Chou would you mind preforming a song for us?  
" No not at all Father " I said getting up from my chair.  
I walked up to the stage that was set up for me and I grabed my guitar, went up to the mic and said.  
" Ok I am going to be singing one of my favorite songs Love Story please enjoy" I Said as I started to play my guitar. (Love Story by Taylor Swift)  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air  
See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh  
I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said  
Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you  
When I finished the song I put my guitar back in it's place and I went back to my seat.  
" That song seems to related to me some how..... oh I got it me and you right and you did great" Fai said  
" Thank you and that was why I chose that song because it reminded me of you and me" I said leaning over and I gave him a kissed on the cheek.  
The hours went on and me and Fai talked about everything that happened to each other over the 100 years we were seperated. When the meeting was finally over me and Fai were standing outside of my room and when our eyes locked on each other we both leaned forward and kissed each other on the lips and it was my first kiss too which made it even more special. when we finally stopped for air Fai looked at me with loving eyes and I gave him a hug.  
" good-night Fai" I said opening my bedroom door  
" oh ah good-night Chou" he said going to his room.


End file.
